Addicted
by wolvesblood15
Summary: A girl with a tragic past trys to find refuge in big city Malibu. What happens when her past comes back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello one and all! This is a new story that I just happened to think of, so I hope you enjoy. Please forgive me for abandoning you this past summer... I apologize sincerely.

* * *

Emma's POV

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I was the new girl. Again. And like every other time, I have this big secret that I can't tell anyone. So I can never really truly get close to someone. Sad, isn't it?

"Well time to go." I told myself as I looked in my mirror. I was wearing camo jean shorts, a tight t-shirt with a Yankee symbol on the front, and a pair of converse sneakers. My hair was down at shoulder length brown hair with blond, blue, and pink highlights.

I headed down the stairs and out the door, grabbing a bottle of water and a banana on the way past the kitchen. I hopped onto my bike and put my helmet on. My motorcycle (bike) was black with silver flames.

I started it and it roared to life. Sputtered and then died.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I heard someone coming down the sidewalk on rollerblades or skates or something. I didn't bother to turn around. I heard whoever it was stop.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at school?" He called.

I stood up and turned around. "You know, why don't you just go and shove it--"I actually looked at the guy and it had to be him. "C.J.? Cole Jenkins?" I barely heard myself whisper. I knew he heard me, even at the end of the driveway. "You don't look happy to see me….." He smirked.

C.J. was your average skater boy. He had Shaggy black hair, big brown eyes, and a smile that would take your breath away. It was my favorite smile. I hadn't seen him smile since that night. He was wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt. He was just standing there with his skateboard on the ground beside him.

"Didn't you used to have a car?" I choked out.

"Yeah but I got a new one and it's at home right now. It's out of gas." I nodded. Still trying to retrieve my breath. I turned back around to examine my bike. When I glanced back up, he was standing behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I shivered. He wrapped his arms around me and I immediately shrugged him off.

I turned around and he was gone.

"Oh screw it." I said under my breath and took off at a jog towards the school.

I arrived in my first period class just as the bell rang. I sat down in an empty seat. There was an empty seat next to me, so I didn't pay any attention when he sat down. The teacher, Mr. Myers stood up from 

his desk and said, "Well class welcome back, I hope you all had a good summer. Today is a special day. We have a new student among us. Emma would you please come up and share some things about you?" I sighed and slowly stood up. I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me. I looked to my right and there he was, looking smug, like he did something I was going to kill him for later.

I slowly walked up to the front of the room, I felt everyone staring at me, burning holes into my back. I turned around at the front of the room to face the class. I slowly cleared my throat and said, "I'm Emma. I play soccer, and softball." I moved forward to start back to my seat, when C.J. raised his hand in that polite school-boy way he does.

"Yes C.J.?" Mr. Meyers asked.

"I have a question for Emily." He said, messing my name up on purpose.

"Actually it's Emma. What's your question?" I said with a little more attitude.

"Where are you from? Are you single?" He asked politely.

I took a deep breath. "I'm from Chicago, and no, I'm seeing someone right now." I lied smoothly. I heard some of the guys sigh. I mean, I was in Malibu, so it's not like I was about to tell the truth. C.J. nodded, knowing all too well that I was lying. I sighed, and walked back to my desk and sat down. There was a little slip of paper sitting on my desk. I slowly opened it and it read:

_**Hey, I have to talk to you. Meet me in our spot**__. _

I looked over to stare at him, and he was gone. He had a thing of doing that. He was there, and then he was gone.

I sat through the rest of class, and wondered where he went. Then I heard the teacher say blood. That word is the utmost revolting word ever created. Of course I needed it to survive, but still. Finally class ended and I stood up and walked out the door. It was pretty much the same for all of the classes I had that day. Finally the last bell rang, but still no sign of C.J. Maybe he went hunting. I wasn't sure. But I would meet him in our spot like I promised.

I went home and changed into sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. It still amazed me how almost anything looked well on me. I went outside, and it was lightly raining. I took off at a jog towards our spot.

I arrived there quickly seeing as I had super speed. Our spot had always been a hot spring up high in the mountains. No human being could possibly get there. I looked around. It was empty. I decided since no one was there I would go for a swim. In Malibu, you always wore a swimsuit. I pulled off my shirt and pants, to reveal a green and pink bikini. I stretched. It felt good to stretch.

**C.J.'s POV**

I arrived at the hot spring just in time to see Emma come through the trees. She looked around. She was probably looking for me. Suddenly she walked over to the hot spring and pulled her shirt and pants off. 

Even in the rain she was absolutely amazing. I saw her slowly lower herself into the water. I stared at her for what seemed like hours when it was only seconds. I walked out of the trees.

"I'm so glad you came." I said in that most innocent voice I could.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger!! Wahahahahahaha!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really like writing for this story!! Hope you enjoy!!

C.J. POV

"Thanks, well I figured I better, considering, you're stalking me." She said icily. Crap. I was literally sitting on thin ice. I looked down. There was a thin sheet of ice below me, with black darkness beneath that.

"What do you want to tell me?" She said in mock excitement.

Emma's POV

I saw his eyes grow wide. The next thing I knew, C.J. dove at me tackling me to the ground. In that instant, the tree where I was leaning against blew up. He was sheltering me with his body. He had gotten taller, and stronger I noticed.

Standing there looking as evil as ever was Zach, and he looked angry. I was scared. Partly for my life. Partly for his.

"What do you want?" I whispered. Even 20 yards away he heard me. He glared and raised his hand and threw it to one side as if he was brushing a fly away. Nothing happened. Then I felt C.J. rise off of me. He was then flying through the air. I then remembered that Zach had the power of telepathy or the power to move things with his mind. I flinched as I felt the ground shudder as C.J. hit the tree. The tree snapped in two. Luckily C.J. was indestructible, otherwise that would have been painful.

"Don't you miss me?" He asked sourly.

"What happened, Zach?" I whispered.

"Stay out of this. You're not important. This is between me and C.J." He snarled and whipped his hand towards the boulders of the mountain. In the next instant I was flying through the air. I smacked against the rock. Then I dropped. I was falling ten feet. I landed hard on the ground. I didn't move. I was too scared to.

C.J.'s POV

I saw Emma soar through the air, and I saw her fall. I almost felt the pain she endured.

"Leave her alone." I hissed.

"Why? Does it bother you?" He asked, darkly amused. He lifted his hand slowly. I looked over to watch as Emma slowly rose off the ground. She wasn't moving. I thought of an idea. An idea that would either be perfect, or it will get us both killed.

"You do know about her powers don't you?" I asked in astonishment. He showed an instant of confusion on his face. That was all I needed.

"What powers?" He hissed.

"Well since you don't know I guess I can tell you. She has the power of nature; she can do anything she wants with the earth and anything. For example, if she wanted to she could blow fire out of her hands, make lightening strike you down, put ice underneath you. She can make you drown in the air, she can move the earth, kind of like the way you can move things, only so much more." I said cockily. I could tell that if Zach was human he would be seriously sweating right now. But he didn't know what else she could do.

"Don't ever threaten me!" He hollered. I was flying through the air. I wasn't exactly expecting that. Then the thing I didn't want to happen, happened. She woke up.

Emma's POV

I took in my surroundings. There were many broken trees. I would have to fix those later. C.J. was collapsed against a tree. Zach had one arm raised and that was when I realized I was in the air.

"Put me down." I said slowly. For some reason C.J. didn't move. Yet. I saw C.J. slowly stand up and raise his hands. Zach nodded and C.J. took off into the forest. He left me. He left me to die. The one person I thought that would stand by me just ditched me for his own convenience. I felt the anger slowly bubbling to the surface. I had to calm down. I can't let my powers lose control.

"I guess he's gone. He's finally gone." Zach muttered.

That did it. I felt all of the anger surge out of me. The anger towards C.J., Zach, everyone else that ever hurt me only helped to make my power stronger. I knew my heart was breaking, but I couldn't feel anything. I just needed to kill C.J. First I had to get Zach out of the way.

Just then, clouds formed in the sky. The kind of clouds you would see right before a big lightening storm. I saw the expression on Zach's face go from superiority to confusion to fright all in a matter of seconds. Lightening crashed down from the sky. It was enough to demolish an entire city. It struck the ground with such a roar that it would be deafening a mile away. It struck the ground missing Zach by merely a hair. If I meant to hit him, I would have. I just wanted him gone. I took care of that. Zach screamed and turned and ran. He ran so fast I didn't realize he was gone until I was falling. I simply caught myself on the ground.

Now, the pain set in to stay. I could feel the pain of my heart breaking. The anger. The confusion. I decided then, that I would stay here for awhile. I then wondered if I would ever even see him again. I realized that it was time for me to move. Again. I slowly walked home to gather my things and move once again to avoid the pain I left behind.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Review please if you want it to be a one shot or if you want me to write another chapter!! Review!!


End file.
